Christmas trees have been a tradition in the United States for hundreds of years. Most families raise and decorate either a real tree or an artificial tree. Artificial trees offer convenience. Unfortunately, artificial trees have never been lifelike enough to fool the eye or nose. Therefore, most prefer to buy a cut variety of pine tree, such as the Douglas fir. The cost of a cut tree can range from less than twenty dollars to several hundred dollars. The cut tree is then placed into a stable base. The base can have several legs which minimize the risk of the tree falling over. Likewise, the base forms a reservoir for holding a volume of water which is absorbed by the tree. A cut tree will ultimately perish. However, families want the tree to stay vital through the holidays. Therefore, it is important to maintain a suitable amount of water in the reservoir.
Failure to maintain water in the reservoir will result in the early demise of the tree. As the tree dries out, it will harden and its needles will easily detach and fall to the floor. Also, as the tree deteriorates, its branches will droop under the weight of any ornaments, causing many to fall to the ground. Besides its loss of appeal, a dry tree is clearly a fire hazard of great danger. Christmas trees are typically laden with strings of electric lights. These lights usually have been twisted and stored for eleven months before their use. A break in the insulation around the wiring, an exploding bulb, or even the buildup of heat can cause the fire dry tree to erupt in flames. Therefore, it is imperative to keep the reservoir full and the tree as moist as possible.
Filling a tree's reservoir is difficult. The circumference of the reservoir is usually very small when compared to that of the base of the tree. Therefore, the user must stoop and reach well under the tree to reach the reservoir. Cut pine trees also have the tendency of producing sap. This sap can easily smear onto clothing. Reaching under the tree to fill the reservoir also subjects the waterer to scratches and abrasions from the limbs and needles of the tree. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for watering a cut tree. The apparatus must be inconspicuous and yet effective. It should be easily secured to the tree, and must be dependable.